Doris Anderson
Doris is the deuteragonist of the Caillou gets grounded series and sometimes the secondary antagonist depending if she's on Boris's or Caillou's side. She is Caillou and Rosie's mother, who (like Boris) probably has a unknown hatred for Caillou and she is (also) the main protagonist of Life With/Without Doris Season 2 and half the secondary protagonist of the franchise. Appearance Usually in videos, she wears a red overcoat and blue pants, and wears a blue bow tie on her head. In different videos, she wears a red shirt, blue pants, & a blue bow tie on her head, and blue slippers. Personality Unlike her husband Boris, she gets happy easily when Caillou does something right, she ungrounds Caillou often, and is sometimes downright nice to him. She does really care for Caillou's life. She often goes into conflicts with Boris on whether they should ground Caillou or not. Sometimes the roles are reversed: Doris is portrayed as abusive and heartless as Boris, or almost. About Her *'Husband:' Boris,Mark (future GoAnimate) *'Son:' Caillou Anderson & more, Cody, Dalliou *'Daughter:' Rosie (GoAnimate), Daisy (GoAnimate) *'Born: Unknown 37 or 38' *'Age:' 30's-40's depending on Caillou's age *'Likes:' Boris, Rosie, and Caillou (Evil Caillou Gets Grounded), Baillou, Daillou, Daisy, Teletubbies, Peg + Cat, Veggietales, The Wiggles (1998-2007, Not in CGG), Dora The Explorer (Not in CGG), SpongeBob SquarePants *'Dislikes' Evil Caillou, Boris The Teeth Guy, Baby Shows, Dora Marquez (only in CGG) and Caillou (Caillou Gets Grounded), Rosie (Rosie gets grounded), Daisy (Matt TheGoAnimator), Boris (Life Without/with Doris) *'Voices:' Julie (most videos), Kayla (sometimes), Susan (thegoldenbrick1), Kendra (LW97) *'Signature color:' Red *'Friends:' Elena Marquez, Miguel *Sex: female Trivia * She had payback on Boris on a few occasions, for example she turned Boris into a baby in an episode of "Caillou gets ungrounded" and punched Boris in "Boris goes too far/Deleted" * In some series she dies. * In Cewyah's series, she is a drug addict and is mentally ill, and like Boris she likes going to the casino. In Sacred Assortment's series, she is controlling and strange. Other series (add your own here) * Caillou Fanatic Est 2004: She is the secondary deuteragonist of her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, and her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series. In her Evil Caillou Gets Grounded series, She, Caillou, Rosie, Boris, and Classic Caillou team up to ground Evil Caillou. In her Rosie Gets Ungrounded series, She teams up with Boris and Caillou to unground Rosie. and In her Caillou Gets Ungrounded series, She teams up with Boris and Rosie to unground Caillou. Unlike the other GoAnimate Caillou videos, She never gives Caillou or Rosie any punishment or Ground them in her videos (For more info, see here) Gallery File:60 big.jpg|Doris as seen from the actual TV show. File:Doris GoAnimate Lil Peepz.jpg|Doris in Lil' Peepz form. gareg.PNG|The SolitaireJoker version of Doris ghd.PNG|The Crystalpeg version of Doris File:Doris_OfficerPoop247.jpg|The OfficerPoop247 version of Doris Ronit Amin Version. Doris GoAnimate.png doris goanimate.png|1Redbed's version of Doris. doris.png|Alan the Cartoon Maker's version of Caillou's Mom Capture (3).JPG|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version of Doris Screenshot (153).png|Caillou Fanatic Est 2004's version of Doris (mii form) 421F029E-77F0-4942-B915-5927F4EF01BF.jpeg|StefieB Doris (Version 1)|link=https://goanimate.wikia.com/File:StefieB_Doris_(Version_1).jpg unnamed (2).jpg|BrentDoesGames's Doris OSYCN Doris.JPG|ObjectShpwsYes CaillouNo VGCP EDCP AUTTP POE's version of Doris